Ben - Ultimate Ben: Ultimate - EVOTRIX Crossover
This is crossover of Ben 10: Battle Dimension and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Foerr). Hypnosis 'Video Theme Song' thumb|300px|left|Ben and Ultimate Ben is theme song crosstime.Note: Please the editing on YouTube, the lesses the crossover in the formation, on the logo. 'Opening' BTUA Ben attacks the Techadon. Techadon explosion, but is portal the called with Technoshock crosstime, is flew down to attacking them also BTUA Ben. Technoshock (Battle Dimension): (roars) BTUA Ben: Oh no! THEME SONG! BTUA Ben: You again now. Technoshock (Battle Dimension): You and your partner is quick going right now and I will keep the pounding to a minimum! BTUA Ben: I was going to say the same thing, only in Spanish! Technoshock (Battle Dimension) shot electric beam at BTUA Ben is transformed, absorbing it with Thunderbolt. Chromastone (Ultimate Alien): (shot energy blast at the Technoshock) Technoshock (Battle Dimension): (roars) His explosion them, but still detransformed. Ben: Ugh! That's better! The portal, the Copy Cat appears him. BTUA Ben: Okay folks, here's the 4-1-1. C.C., Copy Cat - getting cozy. Gonna try and bust it up. That's all I got for now. Over and out. Copy Cat: Another thorn we share. My proposal is simple: you control a formidable legion. I, in turn, can provide escape and the vengeance you seek. I can be you liberator. You can be my General. Together we will crush our enemies. Starting with the one you hate most. Now, then are we... BTUA Ben hacks the Ultimatrix and copying the more. Copy Cat: Thank you for this watch. It complements my eyes. Ben: Good light. His portal the coming with Advanced Version Enhancement Absorbent crosstime. BTUA Ben: Perodua Alza! Perodua Alza Advanced Version Enhancement Absorbent: I am Enhancement Absorbent on the portal crosstime. BTUA Ben: Enhancement Absorbent? You stop again, we cannot released now. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Enhancement Absorbent: You and your partner is quick going right now and I will keep the pounding to a minimum! BTUA Ben: You are today with minimum! Perodua Alza Advanced Version Enhancement Absorbent: You cannot fair. (roars like Alpha) Ben: Or now, it's Jerksaur... (is stop them) ...you are a loser. Copy Cat absorbing with Perodua Alza Advanced Version Enhancement Absorbent. Copy Cat turned into Enhanced Copy Cat. BTUA Ben: Perodua Alza Advanced Version! Ben: Not again, it cannot ehnancement absorbent with Perodua Alza Advanced Version. The Perodua Alza Advanced Version only want stop them. Enhanced Copy Cat: These all forms to me! Perodua Alza Advanced Version Enhancement Absorbent: (roars like Alpha again in crosstime) Ben: Stupid Alza! (transformed) RATH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, ALZA ADVANCED VERSION ENHANCEMENT ABSORBENT! NOBODY IT SOME LIKE THE ALPHA TO AT ONCE ME! Perodua Alza Advanced Version Enhancement Absorbent attacking with Rath. Enhanced Copy Cat: The only want the enhancement. His glowering with Perodua Alza Advanced Version Enhancement Absorbent and detransformed. Is Rath detransformed. Ben: Missing! The glowering appears, when the Perodua Alza Advanced Version Enhancement Absorbent stopping him. Providence Agent: Will be stop them anymore. His Enhanced Copy Cat shot beams the Providence Agents, kills him. BTUA Ben: Not again. Ben: (called) Rex, we stop then, but you accident! BTUA Ben: (failed) Squence accepted. thumb|300px|left|BTUA Ben is enable to crosstime.Ben: What's going on? BTUA Ben: The even with Perodua Alza Advanced Version Enhancement Absorbent? Ben: When it said, Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent to do work. Quarry appears, the portal apppears of Rex in the crosstime. Rex (Battle Dimension): Stop them now. BTUA Ben: Fight off, Sunday! Although Perodua Alza Advanced Version Enhancement Absorbent released. BTUA Ben: Do this! (throwing and Ultimatrix to do) Ultimatrix sets the evolved into Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent. Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent: I'm Enhancement Absorbent. Rex (Battle Dimension): Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent, you can the Master Control or Android. His enhanced Copy Cat and Quarry teleported him. Rex (Battle Dimension): Come on! Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent: I set it... Clockwork! Teleported him. 'Hong Kong, China' Everyone teleported into Hong Kong, China. Rex (Battle Dimension): China? Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent: We set got it. The E.V.O.s appeared, but collar control. Rex using Block Party and used Shield them. Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent: (jumping him) Humungousaur! Smashed down, destroys E.V.O.s. but escaped, back to Rex's Block Party but is disable of Block Party. Rex (Battle Dimension): Oh no, even lost power. Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent: Turn into Nanite. Rex (Battle Dimension): No. (but hitting by Quarry) Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent, BTUA Ben, and Ben: Rex! BTUA Ben: Boop! Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent: Enhanced power? (Ben turned into Technoshock again, holding BTUA Ben, and flew away) Jetray! (flew too) Rex using the collar and controls him, but using Slam Cannon to used the shot a 3 Collar and shot it them. Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent: What the? (breaks the collar, is becomed white) BTUA Ben: Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent! Technoshock (Battle Dimension): Then, the enhanced absorbent of Perodua Viva ELITE it's there on the control is enable. Although shot it again, but 2 Bens to broghting the controllable on E.V.O.s the energy drained. Quarry: Leave me again. When it enable, the Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent under Collar's control. Quarry: The enable, we all broghted the Collars. 'Inside the Dimensimatrix 2.0 Enhancement Absorbent' Sentient Clockwork: We can stop them. Sentient Perodua Alza M2 Edition (Clockwork): Stop them anymore at once. Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur: Surrender and your deaths will be swift. Sentient Perodua Alza M2 Edition (Clockwork): Leave me anymore. Azmuth: The sentient Perodua Alza M2 Edition and Ultimate Humungousaur cannot released the collar, and removed them. Sentient Perodua Alza M2 Edition (Clockwork): I am Mind-Control Imunity power. Azmuth: The sentient Perodua Alza M2 Edition can be released the Mind-Control Imunity power to do with alien form, the will want sentient Perodua Alza M2 Edition. Teleported into Quarry. Quarry: You fools just don't know when you're through. It's like you want to die, we caught the collar. Azmuth: (using the collar, but turned into white) Sentient Perodua Alza M2 Edition (Clockwork): We're going to all team up against this goon. Don't hold anything back against him! Quarry grabbed with Sentient Perodua Alza M2 Edition but smashed down like Blast Caster is crashed (from Generator Rex). Although Sentient Perodua Alza M2 Edition is accident. Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur: Accident! Quarry throws it with Sentient Perodua Alza M2 Edition but control him. Is with Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur is control them, and then Sentient Clockwork caught the collar all Sentients form. Sentient Perodua Alza M2 Edition (with Collar): (still bright white) Quarry: You merely caught me off. It was just a little blunder on my part. No more mister nice guy, we stop the Bellwood and Providence HQ to destroy them. 'Meanwhile, Inside the City Buliding them' Quarry: Inside the choice. When it under is mind-control collar with Sentient Perodua Alza M2 Edition and Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent can mind-control collar. Quarry: When the it want away. Rex under control. Quarry: OK, I'm gonna punch that guy so hard his toe will bleed. The mind-control collar with Sentient Perodua Alza M2 Edition and Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent. The mana appears, the BTUA Verdona and Gwen is looked the City Buliding there. BTUA Verdona: My arm is fudging broken. How can it be worse!? The crashed appears, but BTUA Verdona and Gwen flew down. Eventually, mind-control collar with Sentient Perodua Alza M2 Edition and Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent did. BTUA Gwen: Election! How to control, but because Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent punched with Gwen him down. Although Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent using Terraspin's powers and blow Gwen with a windows it crashed work. Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent (with collar): (still bright white) BTUA Gwen: (screamed) Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent (with collar): (still bright white, under them) BTUA Gwen: Tatio! His crashed and removed the collar. Perodua Viva ELITE Enhancement Absorbent: Ugh, Gwen? BTUA Gwen: You still fine. Continued later...